Hearts Desire
by Kharma
Summary: Marie's having trouble sleeping


Title: Hearts Desire 

Author: Emma (Kharma2815) 

Rating: G 

Summary: Fluff piece about Marie/Logan. Nothing much really happens but it made my friends smile, so I thought I would post it. 

Disclaimer: None of the characters contained within the X-Men universe belong to me; they belong to the very nice people over at Marvel (I think).  
  
A/N: I swore I would never write another X-Men fic, so I have no idea where this came from.  
  
I hope you enjoy it, but even if you didn't, a review to tell me why would be appreciated.  


  
  
The door to Logan's room opened and closed and he smiled. Ever since he had woken up a few minutes ago with his heart pounding and covered in sweat, he had known it wouldn't be long before she arrived at his door. The occasional shared nightmare was the only thing left of their mental link and Logan wasn't sure whether or not he was glad about it.  
  
On the one hand, he missed having at least the illusion of her with him at all times, on the other hand it was good not to feel strangely guilty every time he so much as looked at an attractive woman.  
  
The room was almost pitch black but he could see her perfectly in his imagination. The witches streak of white in her hair would be almost glowing in the dark and he knew she would blushing. The soft rustle of her nightgown as she leant back against the door was loud in the silent room and Logan couldn't take it any more. "Bad dream, Kid?" he asked quietly.  
  
A stifled sob was his only answer. Without saying another word, Logan moved back in the bed and flipped the covers aside, inviting her in if that was what she wanted. Marie practically flew across the room and threw herself into the bed. Logan's arms automatically closed around her and he held her gently while she cried into his t-shirt.  
  
When the almost hysterical sobs had dwindled down to the occasional sniffle, Logan gently tipped her chin up until he could see her face. "Okay?" he asked quietly and she nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Logan," Marie said guiltily. "I made your shirt all wet again."  
  
Logan glanced down at the wet patch on the front of his shirt and sighed. "At least you didn't blow your nose on it his time."  
  
A light slap on the shoulder and a sleepy giggle was her only response and he allowed himself a smile. She would sleep through the rest of the night now, only waking when one of her roommates would come and make sure she was back in their room before anybody else was up and around.  
  
Marie leaned up slightly and brushed a soft kiss against his cheek. "Thanks Logan," she said quietly before curling up against him and drawing the blankets over her shoulders.  
  
"Go to sleep, Kid," Logan growled.  
  
Marie's sleepily indignant, "I'm not a kid!" played over and over in his mind after she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and her arm flung across his waist.  
  
And that was precisely the problem. She wasn't a kid anymore; she was a few weeks away from her nineteenth birthday and had therefore been considered an adult for almost a year. She wasn't the terrified girl that had saved his life 4 years ago in Loughlin City. That girl had disappeared and been replaced by a bright, vivacious, attractive woman who, thanks to a lot of hard work, was in full control of her powers.  
  
Logan hated the fact that the nightmares she suffered from were because of him and he knew he should put a stop to the middle of the night visits but he didn't know what else to do. After all, he reasoned, it would only be a matter of time before someone other than Kitty and Jubilee found out and then they would both be in trouble.  
  
He idly wondered if the Professor knew and then realised that of course he did; there wasn't much you could keep from the most powerful telepath in the world. Of course, he would also know that there was nothing going on, no matter how much Logan occasionally wished things were different.  
  
But things were the way they were. He was a some-time teacher at the school and Marie was not only a pupil but also probably the only real friend he had ever had. When he had come back to the school after that first trip to Alkali Lake and found Marie with Bobby he had felt a totally unexpected wave of emotion that it had taken him a while to figure out was jealousy. He had vowed to himself then and there that he would never do anything to ruin his relationship, however strange it might be, with Marie. He needed her in his life too much.  
  
Too much of his past was missing and now it was time for him to think about his future. He had had a conversation with the Professor only the day before about possibly staying on at the school and teaching self-defence or something, not that most of the kids needed any lessons on taking care of themselves.  
  
Logan glanced down at the girl in his arms and smiled. It was time to settle down and stick in one place for more than a couple of weeks at a time and if that place happened to be where Marie was, well, so much the better. He resolved to talk to the Professor the next day about staying permanently but he wasn't going to say anything to Marie for a while, he had a few things he wanted to straighten out in his head first.  
  
Marie sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him making Logan tighten the arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder. Leaning down, he dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes and settling down to sleep.  
  
He knew that no matter what the future would bring for them, Marie would always be in his heart and he could live with that. 


End file.
